One or more gateways may be present within a local area network. For example, a local area network may include a router and may also include one or more range extending devices. Client devices (e.g., network devices, access devices, or the like) that provide various functionalities may also be present within the local area network. A gateway allows client devices to access a network by providing wired connections and/or wireless connections using radio frequency channels in one or more frequency bands. A separate connection or session is typically established with a network service provider for each device that requests services from the network service provider. As a result, multiple connections or sessions are established and maintained between the gateway and the network service provider when multiple devices are present in a network, creating networking overhead for the gateway and the network service provider.